The present invention relates to a bicycle brake cable retaining device that is suitable for retaining different size of brake cables and includes a retaining member which is snapped on the device and retains the brake cable.
A conventional bicycle brake cable retaining device is shown in FIG. 1 and is made of a metal plate 1. Two ends of the metal plate 1 are curved to define two circular loops so as to let two brake cables 2 (only one is shown) extend through the two loops. In order to secure the brake cables 2, the user usually further clamps the two ends. This further action takes time. FIG. 2 shows another conventional brake cable retaining device that includes a plate with two hook portions 3 bending toward the same side of the plate from two opposite sides of the plate. The brake cable 2 is then retained by the two hook portions 3. However, the two hook portions 3 have a fixed size so that a larger brake cable cannot be well positioned. FIGS. 3 to 5 respectively show yet other types of brake cable retaining devices known to applicant. These conventional retaining devices include engaging slot(s) 4 to retain the brake cables 2. Nevertheless, none of them resolves the shortcomings of the conventional brake cable retaining member as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
The present invention intends to provide a brake cable retaining device that includes two retaining passages for general brake cables, and one retaining member that is snapped to the body of the device so as to retain a brake cable with a larger diameter.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a brake cable retaining device comprising a body having two retaining passages defined therethrough and a support member extends from said body and is located between said two retaining passages. The support member has a recessed surface defined therein. A U-shaped retaining member is removably mounted to said support member so as to retain a brake cable between said retaining member and said recessed surface.
The object of the present invention is to provide a brake cable retaining device that has a retaining member snapped on a support member so as to retain a brake cable that has a larger diameter.